opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/The Aftermath of Marimo vs Jason! Milky's Ambition
Marimo and Ryota are seen sailing on a small ship *Since one week passed, Marimo has to return to Terminus Est, together with the other Espadas, and he decided to bring Ryota with him *Suddenly, Ryota notices something weird approaching them Ryota:*serious face*Hey, what do you think that is? Marimo: Oh? Hmm...that seems to be my captain's robot, George. *As he gets closer, Marimo recognizes George, who quickly jumps on their ship Marimo: Oi, what are you doing here? George: Jason sent me here. Ryota:*shocked*J-Jason? *Marimo comicaly punches Ryota in the head Marimo:*pissed off face fault*MY CAPTAIN'S NAME IS JASON AS WELL!! DON'T GET SO FREAKED OUT!! *Ryota lies on the ground, defeated Ryota:*comicaly crying*How was I supposed to know that? Marimo:*serious face*Anyway, why did he send you here? George: We must go together, on Kyoki Island! Marimo:*surprised*Kyoki...? (Madness) *Marimo and Ryota follow George, and with his speed, they reach the island in a few hours Marimo:*serious face*Ryota, you stay here. Take care! Ryota: Okay! *Marimo and George start searching for Magnus, and after a while, they find him *Magnus is calmly sitting on a rock and looking at the sky, however, his presence feels different than usually Marimo:*serious face*HEY!! *Magnus turns around rather surprised Magnus: Oh, Marimo! You finally came here! Hey, why are you covered in bandages? You exaggerated with the training again? Marimo: Nah, something else. However, thats not what matters the most right now. I have something to show you. *Magnus jumps off the rock, right in front of Marimo Magnus:*grins*Thats nice! A new power or something? Marimo:*smiles*I won't say its exactly new, but yeah. Magnus:*grins*Great! I'm looking forward to it! But... *Marimo notices the change in Magnus' attitude Marimo:*serious face*Yes? Magnus:*dead serious face*I need you to train me. *The scene changes to Terminus Est, where everyone arrived, except for Marimo and Magnus Sher: I wonder where those two are... Souji: Knowing them, they probably got into something serious. Serena: They also overdo things... NWW: Talking about overdoing things, what happened to you, Ray? *All the crew looks at Ray who was covered in bandages Ray:*smiles*Heh, nothing to worry about. Just had to protect the ship while you guys weren't here. Sher: Alright, so now, lets see, what information do we have about Milky? Ray: I'm sorry...I got nothing. Hermes: Me either dude... *The whole crew continues the same way after Ray and Hermes Sher: This is bad...so we basically wasted a week. ???: I know where Milky is. Sher:*surprised*Who's that? *The crew starts looking around and they notice a man standing on top of the ship *The man is no one else than Muramasa Muramasa:*smiles*You guys can't recognize my voice anymore? Hermes:*happy smile*DUDEEEE!! YOU CAME BACK!! *Muramasa comes close to the Espadas Muramasa: Yeah, but that only because you guys needed help. I was able to find information about Milky's next move. *The scene changes to an island full of small Marine bases *Outside of a cave, many empty bottles can be seen *Inside the cave is the Espada who left, Milky Milky:*shadowed eyes*very close to him...just a little bit more... -FLASHBACK- *During the fight between Marcus, Magnus, Richard and Marimo *Kano, the captain of the Earthshaking Pirates suddenly appears, interrupting the entire fight *The Espadas were all watching the battle, since The Artist teleported them here at Marimo's request *After a few seconds, Kano suddenly releases a powerful wave of Hasoshoku Haki that knocks down all the Espadas *Milky falls down as well, however, he remains conscious *He starts listening to the conversation between Kano and the four *At some point, something catches his attention Kano: Magnus...your role in this is to take down the new Commander-in-Chief, Shir, and destroy Mariejois. Milky:*shocked*the new Commander-in-Chief? Magnus: Heh...this will be my pleasure, since Shir declared that his first mission as the new Commander-in-Chief is to take down the Espada Pirates. Most probably he's gonna hunt us down, one by one. So we gotta be careful and get rid of him as soon as possible. Milky:*pissed off*is...Shir...gonna do? -END OF FLASHBACK- Milky:*drinking some milk*not gonna let this happen...his first target was Marimo, and he almost took him down. I'm not gonna let him just wipe our crew. I don't care how strong he is, I know I can defeat him. *Suddenly, Milky hears some noise outside the cave Milky: Tch, more Marine soldiers? *Milky goes outside and notices that there are a lot of Marine soldiers defeated around and also, most of the bases seem to have been destroyed Milky:*surprised*What's going on... *Someone suddenly appears near Milky *Milky turns around and notices a tall man wearing a suit and with a gun in his right hand Milky:*serious face*Who are you? Masayoshi:*smiles*My name is Masayoshi, I'm a member of the Revolutionary Army and one of its leaders. Milky: What are you doing here? Masayoshi:*arrogant smile*Thats something I should ask you actually. Why is a pirate on the closest island to where the Commander-in-Chief is? Milky:*dead serious face*Because I'm after him. Masayoshi: Ohhhh...do you really think you can take him out by yourself? Milky: I have a pretty good plan. Hey, are you the one who defeated all those Marine soldiers? Masayoshi:*laughs*Yeah, I didn't feel like being stealthy, so I just went ahead and defeated all of them who came in my way. Milky: There are some very powerful Marine soldiers on this island... Masayoshi:*arrogant smile*I didn't see any. Milky:*dead serious face*What do you want from me? Masayoshi: Well, it will be annoying to deal with Shir's army, and only after with him. So I need at least another person to help me. Milky: So you're going after Shir as well. Fine, I can do that for you, however, after I finish with his soldiers, I will come and fight him face to face as well. Masayoshi:*smiles*Sounds good to me. Milky:*serious face*Alright, when do you plan to attack him? Masayoshi: The Admirals are currently there, and they're pretty hard to deal with. From what I know, they're gonna leave in two days, so thats how much we gotta wait. Maybe during this time we get to know each other's powers a little better. Milky: Alright. Then we got a plan. Category:Blog posts